Twister
by BookSessed
Summary: Poppy finds an old game in Thierry's attic. Get ready for some, ahem, awkward positions and injuries! Rated T for suggestiveness! Review! One-shot.


**Random one shot with the Daybreakers! (: **

**I do not own night world… :( **

**Poppy POV**

I am so bored. I need help. I was just wandering around the mansion, and even though it was quite fun discovering new things, it was getting boring, fast. Everyone was either in their bedrooms or out. I was in the attic, when I found some old board games! Oh yes, twister! This is perfect!

I ran down the stairs and knocked on everyone's bedroom door, and called everyone who was out. In about 15 minutes, everyone was in the main living room.

"What do you want Poppy? Jez and I were busy." Morgead said, with Jez rolling her eyes next to him.

"Guess what I found in the attic?" I said.

"We have an attic?" Eric said who everybody just ignored. **(I just don't like Eric. Sorry for those of you who do…?) **

"What did you find, Poppy?" Hannah asked.

"Twister!" I squealed. Their faces ranged from shock, horror, and absolute happiness (Eric and David). It took a while, and a lot of blackmail and bribery, but it worked. We had finally laid out the sheet in the middle of the ground, and everyone was all standing around it. I was spinning the… spinner. I decided that it would be way funnier just to watch.

"So, left leg green, right hand red." This would be interesting.

**Morgead POV**

Uh, why did stupid Poppy talk us into this? She read out some lame instructions and we all started to shove each other, trying to get to the nearest spot. I saw a red spot right in front of me, and quickly put my hand there, and then spied a green spot a little away from me. I put my left leg there, just as Quinn put his hand underneath me. He then put his left leg over my body, which was an extremely uncomfortable situation, especially with Jez watching me from the other side, gracefully bending in an easy position.

"Quinn, get your fat ass off me! And move your hand before I remove it permanently. "I screamed in his ear, which was unfortunately, right next to my mouth, so to others, it looked like I was whispering things in his ear.

"Should I be worried, Morgy?" Jez said, laughing.

"I think I should be the one who's worried; Quinn seems to like that position." Rashel said from next to Jez. How did both of them manage to find such easy spots? Stupid. I glared at Jez before shoving Quinn to the ground.

"Ha. You're out." I said smugly with my signature smirk, which only caused him to get angry, and pull me down too. He miscalculated the angles, and I landed right on top of him, my face pressed into, uh, somewhere.

"Argh! Get it off me!" I screamed, while trying to get Quinn's heavy, fat arm off my head. I could hear Jez and Rashel laughing hard, along with the other Daybreakers.

I finally untangled myself and scowled at them all. Stupid idiots.

_Oh really? Maybe you're just trying to pick a fight with me, so you can ditch me and run off with Quinn. _Jez said telepathically, still laughing too hard to speak out loud.

_Oh, as if. You know I love you Jez. Besides, Quinn and I aren't the gay ones. That is David and Eric. _

_Aw, sticking up for your lover, are we?_

I decided to not grace this with a response and went to stand by Poppy. I walked past Quinn and our hands, completely, accidently, brushed, and everyone saw. They all just burst out laughing again.

I walked out the front door after 15 minutes of laughter.

**Keller POV**

Oh, god, Morgead is so gay. Poor Jez, having to sleep with him every night. I was in a very easy situation, my hands and legs simply right in front of me. Galen was right next to me, and I really wouldn't mind getting all tangled up with him.

He heard this thought and raised his eyebrows, making me blush, but smile.

"Right leg yellow, left hand purple!" Poppy said, and I looked around, trying to find the nearest spots of colour. My right leg was easy enough, and there was a purple next to it, but Ash got it quicker than me.

I scowled and looked around yet again. There was one on the side, opposite Galen. I quickly put my hand there, my face right next to his face.

"Hi." He said, smiling.

"Hey." I said on a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He said instantly, seeing the look of 'sadness' cross my face.

"Well, we are stuck here, doing this playing game, when we could be doing something so much better…" I trailed off, seeing the look in his eyes. How easy was that! Now I can have some alone time with Galen, and get out of playing this stupid game.

We came up with a plan, which was simple enough, as our faces were about 3 inches apart. We 'collapsed accidently' on each other, and landed on the ground.

"Oops, looks like we are out of the game! Come on Galen, let's go. Morgead, you and Quinn can go spend time with each other as well, if you want!" I said, while everyone rolled their eyes at the first part, and started chuckling at the second. Morgead went bright red, before growling at me and stalking out of the room.

Galen just gave me a look before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to our room…

**Mary-Lynette POV**

Come on, Mare! You can do this. I stayed in the awkward position I was in, waiting agonizingly until Poppy read out the next instructions. Ash was next to me, and we were pretty much in the same way as Quinn and Morgead, but at least it was with him and no one else.

"Left leg red, right hand green!" Poppy called out.

I sighed when I saw the spot of green, right next Ash's head, and tried to stretch towards it. Ash saw a green spot right next to my head, so we ended up with Ash looking down on top of me, and me underneath him.

I squirmed under his weight. "Ash! I am not that freaking strong, so stop leaning on me so mu-" I started, but he kissed me and cut me off. I collapsed on the floor, and he rolled me so I was on top of him, knocking both Thea, David and Eric over.

"Hey!" David began, then saw what we were doing, and rolled his eyes before waiting in a corner for Gillian to get out.

Well, at least Ash got his wish. He carried me up the stairs before starting all over again.

**James POV**

God, this is boring, especially because Poppy isn't even technically playing. She called out some instructions that I wasn't paying attention to, and I automatically looked around. But before I could find anything, I was pushed over and heard a loud wail, coming from Maggie.

"Maggie? Are you okay!" I asked frantically, as she was lying on the floor, clutching her ankle _and _her arm in agony.

"I twisted my ankle! And my arm really hurts." She moaned. Delos came over and hugged her tight, being very careful to avoid her bad arm, while Hannah also came over and inspected her ankle and Thierry looked at Maggie's arm.

"I think it may be broken. She's going to have to go to hospital." Hannah said in a sad voice. "Thierry and I will take you, and Delos can come too."

"I'm not too sure about her arm. It may just be a sprained wrist." Thierry said in a grave voice.

"Oh, no, I _hate _hospitals! But fine." Maggie said, tears running down her face, and Delos picked her up and carried her to the car.

After that, none of us felt like playing, except for Poppy, and we all just sat and waited in the living room for some news. Even Mare, Ash, Galen, Keller and Morgead came down long enough to see what was wrong, and then they all stayed waiting as well.

They finally came around 3 o'clock in the morning, when it was only Mare, me, Poppy, Gillian and Thea waiting. I stayed, because it may have been my fault, because I bashed into her anyway. I felt bad.

She came in sleeping in Delos's arms, with a cast on both her arm and her leg. Delos went into their bedroom and deposited Maggie on the bed, before coming to sit with us.

"She broke her arm, and she has to keep the cast on for 3 months. Her ankle is swollen and sprained, but they put the cast on just in case it was broken. She will be asleep for a while as they gave her some pain medication." Thierry said, sounding exhausted.

I said, "Well, that was an eventful day, wasn't it? And all from a game of twister…"

_The Next Day_

**Poppy POV**

Ugh, I am so bored again! Everyone is watching a movie that I have already seen downstairs, in the games room. I went back into the attic and found another game. I ran down the both flights of stairs until I reached the basement/games room. "Hey! Look what I found! Shall we play?" I asked. They all looked at me like I was crazy, before chucking various things at me.

What boring people! I thought yesterday was fun…

**Ahaha, oh Poppy. And poor Maggie (: But she is okay! **

**Read my other stories if you like this one! (: **

**Revieeeeeeeew! (:**


End file.
